Peterpan Left Behind Me
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Author g pintar bikin summary.. Check this out! Cast: Kibum n Sungmin SUJU, Minho SHINee. REVIEW y!


**Author:** Ayu Sedjati a.k.a Yuya Matsumoto

**Genre:** K+, Romance, Friendship, Geje… *haha*

**Disclaimer:** Kibum, Minho dan Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Sungmin milik Yuya *digampar bolak-balik* Yuya murni karakter buatan Author.

**Warning:** No Plagiatisme… Semua yang ada dalam FF ini hanyalah imaginasi sang Author, so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**Summary:** Kibum mencari cinta pertamanya? Dibalik semua tragedy ada teka-teki yang tersimpan. Apakah itu? Berhasilkah Kibum mendapatkan cintanya. Kibum, Sungmin, Minho. RnR please.

Peterpan left behind me

Aku dan keluarga baru saja pulang dari pesta ulang tahun pernikahan keluarga rekan bisnis appa malam ini. Senyum dan tawa menghiasi diri kami. Kami bernyanyi dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing melintas di depan kami. Appa berusaha menghindar. Ia membanting stir ke arah kanan. Truk besar menghantam mobil kami seketika. Dari jok belakang aku melihat appa dan eomma berlumuran darah. Aku mengguncangkan tubuh appa dan eomma bergantian. Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa. Kepalaku rasanya pening sekali. Mataku mulai kabur, kemudian aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku terbangun. Semua ruangan berwarna putih. Kepalaku masih sakit sekali. Aku memegang kepalaku yang sudah dibalut perban. Tangan kiriku diinfus. Aku menyimpulkan aku berada di rumah sakit. Appa dan eomma dimana? Aku berusaha turun dari ranjangku. Aku mengambil kolf infus dari tiang, lalu keluar kamarku. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri di depan kamar rawatku. Aku harus kemana? Aku berjalan asal, berusaha mencari appa dan eomma.

Setelah aku jauh berjalan, aku melihat keluargaku yang lain sedang menangis di depan sebuah ruangan. Tangisan tante menggelegar di koridor. Aku mendekati mereka perlahan. Aku menarik baju tante. Tante memelukku dan meminta maaf padaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa appa dan eomma telah tiada. Aku melihat ke dua jasad orang tuaku di atas ranjang dalam ruangan itu. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuh mereka masih nampak sangat jelas. Aku terdiam tanpa tetesan air mata. Bukan karena aku tidak sedih kehilangan orangtuaku, tapi karena aku masih tidak percaya mereka sudah meninggalkanku.

Aku terduduk di dalam kamarku. Pemakaman orangtuaku telah dilakukan pagi tadi. Aku menerawang langit dari dalam kamar. Air mataku terjatuh ke atas pipiku. Semakin lama mengalir semakin deras. Aku tidak mau kalian pergi meninggalkanku, appa, eomma. Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku pergi? Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku diatas lipatan kakiku.

"Kamu kenapa?"Tanya seseorang membuatku kaget. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, melihat siapa yang berbicara padaku.

Seorang anak perempuan berdiri tepat di samping ranjangku. Sejak kapan ia masuk kamarku? Aku melihat ke sekeliling, hanya ada dia dan aku. "Kamu kenapa?"tanyanya sekali lagi sambil memegang tanganku yang ada diatas lutut.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Ia memegang dahiku dengan tangan kanannya, lalu memegang dahinya dengan tangan kiri. "Mmm… nggak demam. Apa yang sakit?"tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak ada yang sakit? Pasti yang disini yang sakit ya?"tanyanya sambil memegang dadaku. Aku diam.

"Nih"katanya sambil memberikan sebuah buku padaku. "Kalau sedih, baca aja buku. Menjelajah ke dalam dunia lain. Pasti sedihnya hilang"

Aku menatap buku itu sambil mengusap airmataku. Judul buku itu Peterpan.

"Namamu siapa?"kataku. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum padaku. Bayangannya lama kelamaan mulai mengabur, lalu menghilang.

Hah… hah… hah… Aku tersontak bangun dari mimpiku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Tubuhku dibanjiri keringat. Kenapa mimpi buruk itu kembali menyelimutiku?

Huuussssh…. Angin menerbangkan halaman demi halaman buku yang sedang kubaca. Aku duduk di bawah pohon selama jam istirahat berlangsung. Keheningan membuatku nyaman.

"Yaaa… Minho! Kembalikan ice creamku"teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

"Siapa yang mau ngasih? Siapa suruh nggak pernah bagi aku?"kata seorang pria sambil berlari ke arahku. Ia mengangkat sebungkus ice cream di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan sang gadis berteriak-teriak sambil mengejarnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala melihat perilaku kekanak-kanakan mereka. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran hanya karena sebuah ice cream. Mereka benar-benar mengusik ketenanganku. Aku beranjak dari dudukku, lalu berjalan pergi mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Pluuuk… sebuah ice cream jatuh tepat di atas bukuku. Ice cream itu lumer mengotori buku.

"Mian… mianhaeyo!"teriak seorang gadis. Terdengar langkahnya menghampiriku. Aku diam terpaku melihat nasib bukuku.

"Mian"kata gadis itu sekali lagi.

Gadis itu mengambil buku dari kedua tanganku. Ia berusaha membersihkan ice cream dengan tissue. Bukan jadi bersih, lumeran ice melebar sampai hampir ke seluruh bagian buku. Aku menarik bukuku dengan paksa dari tangannya. Ia melongo bingung. Aku berlalu pergi sambil berusaha mengeringkan bukuku yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia berlari mengejarku.

"Chongmal mianhaeyo"katanya sambil membungkuk di depanku. "Akan ku ganti bukumu secepatnya"katanya lagi sambil menarik bukuku.

Aku menahan buku itu di tanganku. Srreeeek! Buku itu robek. Aku melotot. "Yaaaa… apa-apaan sih?" Aku mengambil robekan bukuku dari tangannya. Sial benar aku hari ini!

"Mian… mianhaeyo"katanya meminta maaf sambil berkali-kali membungkuk di depanku. "Aku ganti deh"

Amarahku tidak terbendung lagi. "Kau pikir bisa mengganti buku ini seenakmu? Buku ini hanya ada satu di dunia. Tidak akan ada satu buku pun yang seperti ini"

"Lebay loe! Buku anak-anak kayak gini banyak kali. Loe butuh berapa? Gue beliin serauk"kata si pria belagu. Ternyata sedaritadi ia hanya memperhatikan, kupikir ia sudah pergi.

"Nggak akan ada satu buku pun yang bisa menyamakan buku ini. Mirip tapi bukan buku ini"

"Mian… aku nggak tahu kalo buku ini punya makna yang penting buat kamu. Mianhae"ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyesal.

Aku bosan menanggapi perilaku kekanak-kanakan mereka. Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa satu patah katapun. Aku bisa mendengar si pria mengumpatku dari belakang. Aku tidak peduli. Aku menatap buku peterpan yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di tanganku.

"Namamu siapa?"kataku. Anak perempuan itu terdiam memandangiku. "Namamu siapa?"tanyaku lagi. Anak perempuan itu menunduk. Aku melihat setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh. "Kamu kenapa?"tanyaku sambil mendekat kepadanya. Ia mundur selangkah. Ia menatapku dengan airmata yang mengalir dengan deras. "Hey! Kamu kenapa?"Tanyaku sambil menyentuh pipinya. Bayangannya lama kelamaan mulai mengabur, lalu menghilang.

Aku tersentak bangun dari tidurku. Kenapa dia menangis?

Sebuah buku jatuh di atas pangkuanku. Pria usil yang kemarin telah berdiri di hadapanku. "Ini sebagai ganti bukumu. Jangan marah lagi sama Yuya!"pintanya dengan nada perintah.

Yuya? Mungkin nama gadis itu. Nama yang aneh. Aku berdiri. "Aku tidak butuh"kataku sambil memberikan buku itu kepada si pria. Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. "Oh ya. Bilang sama pacar kamu itu. Ia hanya merusak pemandangan. Jangan ada di sekitarku lagi. Cuma bikin sakit mata" Pria itu terlihat sangat marah. Aku tidak peduli. Ketika aku kembali melangkah, aku melihat gadis yang baru saja aku bicarakan mematung di dekat pohon. Buku peterpan yang sama dengan milikku dan sedang ia pegang, jatuh dari genggamannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae… aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Mian… sudah menyakiti hatimu"katanya sambil mengambil buku peterpan itu dari tanah. "Walau ini tidak sebanding dengan bukumu, tapi aku berusaha bertanggungjawab"katanya memberikan buku peterpan itu padaku. "Tolong ambillah"

Aku mengambil buku itu dari tangannya. Ia menarik si pria yang masih menatapku marah. "Ayo Minho… kita beli ice cream. Aku traktir"kata Yuya tersenyum senang. Minho, pria usil, menjulurkan lidah kepadaku ketika mereka lewat tepat di sampingku. Pasangan yang aneh.

Jam istirahat ke dua, aku habiskan dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Terdengar suara-suara aneh yang sedang berbincang. Siapa pula yang berisik di perpustakaan? Aku mencari asal suara itu. Aku melihat pasangan aneh, Yuya dan Minho, yang sedang duduk di meja baca.

"Yaaa… Yuya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"bentak Minho.

"Menggambar kelinci dan lollipop"jawab Yuya santai. Kelinci dan lollipop?

"Ini buku perpus. Kenapa kau coret-coret?"Tanya Minho dengan wajah panik.

"Sssst… suaramu terlalu lantang"kata Yuya menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Minho. "Ini tanda bahwa buku ini milikku dan sudah pernah aku baca"

TING TONG TING TONG… Bel tanda istirahat berakhir berdentang dengan keras. Minho menarik tangan Yuya. Mereka bergegas pergi meninggalkan buku yang mereka perdebatkan di atas meja. Aku menghampiri meja yang mereka duduki tadi. Novel "SHINJU", misteri detektif Jepang, tergeletak di atas meja dengan posisi terbuka. Aku melihat gambar kelinci dan lollipop di sudut bawah halaman. Aku mengambil buku peterpan yang sudah direkatkan di sana-sini. Aku buka halaman buku peterpanku. Kelinci dan lollipop yang sama seperti di novel itu. Apakah ia gadis yang pernah kutemui di rumah sakit?

Pulang sekolah aku memutuskan menunggu Yuya di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku harus mengetahui secepatnya apakah ia gadis yang selama ini kucari. Aku menunggu hampir setengah jam, tapi Yuya tak juga muncul. Tidak mungkin ia lewat jalan lain. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar dari sekolah ini, yaitu gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Yuya berlari ke arahku. Senyumannya merekah. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, ikut tersenyum kepadanya. Yuya memeluk seseorang di belakangku yang memang sejak tadi ikut menunggu. Aku turunkan kembali tanganku dengan wajah yang sudah merah seperti tomat. Namja tampan itu mencium kening Yuya dengan lembut, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche merah. Dalam hitungan detik mereka telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku memaku, terdiam dan hatiku perih melihat pemandangan tadi. Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau hancurkan hatiku sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku.

"Kim Kibum imnida"kataku memperkenalkan diri di depan Yuya dan Minho dalam kelas mereka. Mereka melongo kaget.

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan kebenaran kepada Yuya. Tidak sulit mencari tahu dimana kelas Yuya, seorang anak baru terkenal. Jadi, sampailah aku disini, di dalam kelas Yuya, tepat di hadapan Yuya dan Minho.

"Eh, maksud loe apa sih? Kemarin loe menghina Yuya, sekarang ngajak kenalan. Aneh loe" kata Minho sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Seakan tidak mendengarkan celoteh aneh Minho, Yuya menyambut tanganku yang sudah terulurkan didepannya. "Yuya desu. Dozo Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"katanya lembut.

"Arigatou. Anata wa nihon jin desuka?"Tanyaku spontan.

"eeee…. Nihon go ga dekimasuka?"katanya menunjuk wajahku kaget.

"Hai, dekimasu yo"anggukku sambil tertawa lepas.

Kami berbincang lama. Kami membicarakan kesukaan kami, hobby yang sama yaitu membaca buku. Banyak hal yang kami diskusikan, dari sebelum pelajaran dimulai, lalu berlanjut lagi saat istirahat dan berakhir sampai pulang sekolah. Minho hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarkan celoteh kami yang seperti bahasa alien itu, karena kami mengobrol dengan bahasa Jepang. Rasanya aku ingin menertawakan wajah babo-nya. Kami bertiga duduk di taman sekolah, masih melanjutkan obrolan.

"Yuya, kamu tahu ini milik siapa?"tanyaku sambil memberikan buku peterpan yang lusuh tak berbentuk itu kepadanya. "Coba perhatikan baik-baik"kataku sambil menunjuk gambar kelinci dan lollipop di pinggir halaman.

Yuya memperhatikan dengan sesakma, menatap dalam-dalam buku peterpan itu. Buku anak-anak bergambar yang sudah kotor dengan lumeran ice cream, sehingga gambar yang kutunjukkan tidak terlihat begitu jelas. "Mmmm… agak mirip dengan gambarku. Dulu aku juga punya buku peterpan seperti ini, buku kesayanganku. Pernah hilang , aku tidak tahu dimana, tapi beberapa minggu kemudian buku itu ditemukan oleh orang tuaku. So it must be yours"katanya sambil memberikan buku peterpan itu kepadaku.

"Oh, ya? Jadi ini bukan milikmu?"tanyaku kecewa.

"Hai, wakaranai yo!"katanya mengangguk mantap.

DUUUKK! Sebuah bola basket mendarat keras di kepalaku. Pusing sekali, lalu aku hanya dapat melihat kegelapan. BRUKKKK! Badanku tersungkur di tanah.

Aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup seseorang sedang marah. Ku buka mataku perlahan. Aku melihat tanteku sedang membentak Yuya. Yuya hanya tertunduk diam. "Tante"panggilku lirih. Tante melihatku dengan wajah yang sangat kaget. Ia langsung menghampiriku.

"Bummie? Nggak apa-apa sayang?"tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku saat aku berusia enam tahun, tante yang menjadi waliku. Ia selalu menjagaku dengan sangat over protective. Mungkin ia trauma kehilangan bagian dari keluarganya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Gwenchana. Tante marahin Yuya? Dia nggak salah apa-apa kok" kataku pelan. "Yuya, domo arigatou"kataku pada Yuya yang sudah duduk di samping ranjangku.

"Hai, doiteshimashita"kata Yuya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Sejak peristiwa pingsan itu, Yuya dan aku semakin dekat. Kami sering mengobrol di kantin atau pun di perpustakaan. Minho sempat kesal denganku, yang merebut sahabat baiknya itu. Thanks god! Mereka cuma bersahabat. Sekarang Minho sudah dapat menerimaku dengan baik. Yuya dan Minho telah menjadi sahabatku. Syukurlah, akhirnya aku punya sahabat, bahkan dua orang. I never though it will happen before.

"Heh, Bummie! Kenapa melamun?"Tanya Yuya sambil melahap rotinya.

Aku kaget mendengarnya bertanya. "Hah? Nggak apa-apa"jawabku ringan.

"Kamu sakit? Pucat loh"kata Minho khawatir. Tumben banget dia khawatir.

Aku memegang wajahku seakan tak percaya. Yuya memegang pipiku, lalu melihat bawah mataku. "Pucat loh! Periksa ke dokter yuk!"katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Betul… betul… nanti pingsan lagi. Repot kan"kata Minho mendorongku dari belakang.

"Nggak… nggak… nggak usah! Aku baik-baik saja!"kataku. Aku menahan kakiku tetap di posisi yang sama. Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing kembali. Rasanya aku seperti berputar-putar. Pandanganku mulai kabur.

Yuya menatapku cemas. "Bummie… bummie"katanya sambil memegang bahuku.

"Bummie kenapa sih bu?" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Yuya begitu cemas. "Ini sudah yang ke dua kali minggu ini"

"Saya kurang mengerti. Sepertinya anemianya sudah sangat berat. Dia harus dicek di rumah sakit"jelas guru UKS.

"Bummie?"teriak Minho yang melihat aku berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. Minho menghampiriku dan memapahku. "Bandel banget sih! Masih sakit juga!"

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku hanya kecapekan doank kok"kataku berbohong.

"Lebih baik kamu periksa ke rumah sakit, agar dapat penanganan secepatnya. Jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi"ujar guru UKS menasihatiku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Dua bulan terakhir kondisiku sangat sehat. Aku hanya pingsan dua kali. Tanteku sangat senang melihat kondisiku. Aku masih belum menemukan pemilik buku peterpan itu, cinta pertamaku. Namun dari hari ke hari, perhatianku tersita oleh sesosok yeoja bernama Yuya. Yuya adalah gadis yang manis, periang dan juga baik hati. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia sedang tertidur disampingku dengan buku diatas pangkuannya. Rambutnya yang hitam, diterbangkan oleh angin, membuatnya semakin menawan.

"Woi! Naksir loe?" Minho menepuk bahuku. Aku sontak kaget dan semua lamunanku buyar. "Bum, dengar-dengar kamu lebih tua dari kami berdua ya?"

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. "Lahir tahun berapa?"Tanya Minho tak sopan.

"1987"jawabku santai.

"What? Beda empat tahun?"teriak Minho. Suaranya membangunkan Yuya.

Plaaak! Yuya memukul kepala Minho. "Berisik! Apanya yang empat tahun?"

"Si Bummie ternyata sunbae kita loh!"

Yuya mengucek matanya, meyakinkan apakah ia sudah bangun atau masih bermimpi. "Hontou ni?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lulus kuliah di amerika tiga tahun yang lalu. Dari kecil aku sudah lompat kelas. Aku sempat tinggal di Jepang selama empat tahun. Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa aku bisa SMA lagi?" Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. "Karena aku bosan. Aku ingin tahu rasanya menjadi anak SMA di negeriku sendiri. Aku berharap memiliki seorang sahabat, tapi Tuhan sangat menyayangiku. Dia memberikan dua orang sahabat terbaik di dunia" kataku sambil memeluk mereka berdua. Pipi mereka telah berubah semerah tomat.

"Hahahahaha… pantas saja kau begitu hebat dalam setiap pelajaran. Kau genius sekali"kata Yuya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Ups… aku nggak sopan niy ma sunbae! Mian sunbae" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku rasa ia tidak punya rasa hormat padaku, tapi aku lebih menyukai keakraban ini.

"Hahahaha… oh iya! Bukankah kita berjanji akan pergi ke taman hiburan kalau Kibum sunbae sehat? Besok pergi yuk!"kata Minho mengingatkan.

"Yaaa… jangan panggil aku sunbae! Aku lebih senang kalian memanggilku Kibummie"kataku sambil menjitak kepala Minho.

"Mian sunbae"kata Yuya dan Minho kompak. Mereka menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Aku spontan mengejar mereka yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu.

Keesokan harinya, kami bertiga menjelajahi taman hiburan tanpa henti. Hanya senyuman dan tawa yang menghiasi hari ini. Makan ice cream, main bola (kesukaan Minho sampai-sampai ia tidak mau berhenti main hingga Yuya dan aku meninggalkannya sendiri), naik roller coaster (kesukaan Yuya sampai aku mabok naik empat kali dan akhirnya Yuya berhenti setelah diomelin Minho), ngusilin badut (sampai badutnya kewalahan dan malah ngomel-ngomel mengejar kami semua) dan banyak lagi hal konyol yang kami lakukan.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungku. Darah? Aku melihat darah segar di tanganku yang baru saja mengusap hidungku. Aku melihat Yuya dan Minho yang masih asyik mencoba menangkap ikan di kolam. Aku menghapus darah dari hidungku dengan tissue. Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir. Seorang satpam berteriak kepada Yuya dan Minho yang berhasil mengambil seekor ikan dari kolam. Mereka berdua panik, lalu menaruh ikan itu lagi di kolam. Yuya menarik tanganku agar ikut berlari bersama mereka berdua, menghindar dari satpam itu.

"Hosh… hosh… Kok dilepas lagi sih ikannya?"Tanya Yuya kepada Minho. Kami semua mengatur nafas yang sudah setengah ini.

"Lagian kalian sih. Kan ada tulisan dilarang memberi makan ikan. Berarti mengambilnya juga ga boleh"omelku sebelum Minho menjawab pertanyaan Yuya.

"Nggak ada aturan ga boleh ambil ikan sih!"bela Minho.

Darah segar menetes ke lantai ketika aku masih menunduk, mengatur nafas. Aku memegang hidungku. Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku, berharap mereka tidak melihat aku mimisan. Tes… tes… tes… darah itu terus saja mengalir dari hidungku, membasahi seluruh telapak tanganku. Lantai tempat kami berdiri sudah terpenuhi oleh darahku.

"Bummie? Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Yuya sambil mendorong dadaku agar aku berdiri tegak. Aku diam, tetap menunduk menahan hidungku.

"Yaaa… Kibum! Kau mimisan"kata Minho yang sudah sadar dengan darah yang ada dilantai.

Aku diam saja. Kepalaku mulai terasa berat. Oh, Tuhan! Jangan sekarang! Jangan usik kebahagiaanku, Tuhan! Aku memohon di dalam hati. BRUUUK!

Tante marah besar. Aku masuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku harus dirawat hingga sembuh total. Dua minggu sudah aku menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Yuya selalu menjengukku hampir setiap hari walau hanya sebentar. Senyuman dan semangat Yuya selalu bisa membuatku merasa semakin sehat. Aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, harus secepatnya. Aku meminta tante mengurus kepulanganku. Aku sudah bosan sekali di rumah sakit. Aku merajuk kepada tante, dan akhirnya tante pun mau aku keluar dari rumah sakit walaupun pengobatanku belum selesai.

Aku menunggu Yuya di dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku detik ini juga. Sebuah mobil mini cooper berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Seorang namja bermata sipit turun dari mobil itu. Aku melihat Yuya berlari menghampiri namja itu. Wajahnya sumringah. Ia memeluk namja itu dengan mesra. Namja itu mengecup bibir Yuya dengan lembut. Aku mematung tak percaya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungku. Aku menahan hidungku mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dengan tanganku.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. "Oi, bummie! Kapan keluar rumah sakit? Kok nggak bilang-bilang" Suara Minho tak membuatku bergeming. Aku masih menatap nanar ke pemandangan di depanku.

"Oi!" Minho menepuk bahuku sekali lagi. Darah dari hidungku terus saja mengalir dan napasku mulai sesak. "Ngeliatin Yuya sama Onew-hyung ya?" Aku masih diam, mengatur napasku yang semakin berat. "Mereka baru pacaran. Jadi masih mesra begitu"

Hah? Pacaran? Kapan? Batinku berteriak kecewa. Perutku rasanya melilit mendengar pernyataan Minho barusan. Minho memanggil Yuya. Ia berjalan ke arah Yuya seraya memberitahu bahwa aku sudah keluar rumah sakit. Aku masih diam mematung di tempatku berdiri. Napasku semakin berat dan nyeri di perutku seakan terus menusuk-nusuk. Aku berjongkok menahan sakit. Darah di hidungku pun tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku melihat samar Yuya, Minho dan namja, yang dipanggil Onew oleh Minho, berjalan ke arahku. Badanku mulai oleng, lalu kegelapan menghantuiku.

You (P.O.V)

"YUYA! HYUNG!"teriak Minho. Ia menghampiri kami. "Kibum sudah pulang dari rumah sakit"kata Minho memberitahu. Wajahnya begitu sumringah.

"Oh ya?"kataku sambil melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Minho. "Senangnya"kataku sambil melepas rangkulan Onew. Onew menatapku bingung. "Dia sahabat kami"

Aku, Minho dan Onew berjalan menghampiri Kibum. Kulihat Kibum berjongkok, seperti menahan rasa sakit. "Kibummie!" Apakah ia masih sakit?

Tiba-tiba saja badannya oleng dan terjatuh di tanah sebelum kami bertiga sampai ditempatnya. "KIBUMMIE!"teriakku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Tangannya penuh dengan darah. Hidungnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Aku panik menatap kedua namja yang berdiri di sampingku. Onew dan Minho bergegas menggendong Kibum ke mobil Onew.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas bahu Onew. Air mataku membasahi pipiku. Isak tangisku membuat Onew tidak tenang. Berkali-kali ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan sambil berkata bahwa Kibum akan baik-baik saja. Minho berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu. Wajahnya cemas dan gelisah. "Aku pergi beli minum dulu ya"kata Minho, lalu entah sejak kapan ia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Pintu ruang IGD terbuka. Seorang dokter memanggil keluarga Kibum. Tante Kibum, yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu dengan gelisah di sampingku, masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama dokter. Tak beberapa lama tante Kibum keluar ruangan, ia menghapus airmatanya dengan saputangan.

Tante Kibum menatapku dengan sinis. "Kibum memanggilmu" Nada suaranya ditekankan membuatku merinding mendengarnya. Aku berdiri pelan lalu masuk ke dalam ruang IGD.

Aku melihat Kibum terbaring lemas diatas ranjang. Infus terpasang di tangan kanan dan kiri Kibum. Alat pendeteksi jantung, nadi dan pernapasan terpasang di dada Kibum, sedangkan monitornya sibuk menunjukkan angka-angka kehidupan Kibum. Hidung Kibum tertutupi oleh masker oksigen yang senantiasa membantunya bernapas. Aku menahan airmataku. Rasanya hatiku tersayat melihat Kibum seperti itu. Kibum memanggil namaku pelan, karena aku masih diam terpaku di depan pintu. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Mian..."kata Kibum pelan.

"Ssst… nggak usah memaksakan diri untuk bicara"

"Aku harus bicara sebelum aku tidak bisa bicara. Kamu cukup dengarkan saja"kata Kibum dengan napas yang sangat berat. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku menderita kanker. Kanker darah. Dari kecil aku sudah menderita penyakit ini, namun belum separah ini" Kibum menarik napas dengan berat. "Ada perdarahan kecil di otakku sehingga aku pernah di operasi di Amerika. Aku bersyukur Tuhan menyayangiku karena ia memberikan otak luar biasa padaku, karena aku bisa lompat kelas" Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu terdiam sejenak. "Mian, aku nggak pernah bilang. Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku seperti temanku yang lainnya di Jepang dan di Amerika" Nada suaranya begitu sedih dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aku memegang tangannya dengan lembut. "Nggak… aku nggak akan pernah pergi. Kau tetap sahabatku"

Kibum tersenyum, menarik napas panjang. "Gomawo. Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku mau sekolah lagi di Korea?" Aku menggeleng. "Karena aku ingin menemukan cinta pertamaku"kata Kibum sambil mengambil buku peterpan yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia memberikan buku itu kepadaku. "Aku berharap bisa menemukannya, namun Tuhan berkata lain. Aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih aku cintai dari dia"kata Kibum sambil tersenyum padaku. "Kau. Aku mencintaimu, Yuya" Aku melongo. Airmataku mengalir. Tangan Kibum terangkat pelan. Ia menghapus airmataku.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tahu kau sudah mencintai orang lain. Menjadi seorang sahabatmu saja sudah membuatku senang" Kibum menarik napas panjang. Tarikan demi tarikan napasnya semakin berat.

"Mian… Mian…"ucapku berkali-kali. Sungguh aku tidak pernah tahu.

"Dokter mendiagnosa aku menderita kanker darah limpha akut. Aku tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan. Aku mohon engkau berikan buku ini kepada pemiliknya. Katakan kepadanya, dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan dia motivasiku" Suara Kibum tercekik. Napasnya mulai cepat dan terdengar tarikan berat dari dadanya.

Aku membolak-balik buku peterpan kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi. Aku melihat sebuah nama terukir di salah satu halaman. Nama itu sepertinya ditulis oleh seorang anak kecil. Aku mencoba merangkai nama yang tulisannya sudah mulai kabur itu. L-E-E-Y-E-O-M-I-N-H-A. Lee Yeomin Ha? Mataku terbelalak begitu sadar dengan nama yang tertulis di buku itu. Ini namaku. Namaku?

"Pemilik buku ini Lee Yeomin Ha?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Aku pernah mencari nama itu di Korea, tapi ia tak terdaftar dimanapun. Kurasa ia memang tak pernah ada"

Airmataku menetes lagi. "Iya. Karena ia pergi ke Jepang, untuk mengejar mimpinya. Lee Yeomin Ha itu aku, bummie"

Kibum terbelalak. "Yuya? Namamu Yuya bukan Yeomin"

"Itu aku, bummie. Sejak kembali dari Jepang, aku lebih senang dipanggil Yuya. Oleh karena itu, orang lain lebih mengenalku sebagai Yuya bukan Yeomin Ha"

Kibum tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Ternyata aku tidak salah, hatiku masih milik cinta pertamaku. Tuhan sungguh menyayangiku. Ia mempertemukanku denganmu" Kibum memegang tanganku. "Yuya, saranghae yo"

Airmataku mengalir lebih deras. Aku tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Aku tidak bisa. Sekarang hatiku penuh dengan seseorang bernama Onew. Mian, Kibummie.

Kibum tersenyum lagi. "Gomawo, Yuya atas segalanya. Sekarang aku begitu lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku mau tidur dulu ya"kata Kibum melepas genggaman tanganku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tak beberapa lama, Kibum sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan senyuman merekah di pipinya.

Sungmin (P.O.V)

"Hei, ngapain di rumah terus seharian? Bolos sekolah pula. Sombong ya! Ngerasa udah pintar?"ledekku kepada Yuya yang duduk termenung di atas sofa sambil memegang sebuah buku.

Yuya tak menjawab. Aku duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa sih? Diputusin sama Onew ya? Rasain!"ledekku lagi. PLAAAAK… Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di atas kepalaku.

"Kalau ngomong dipikir dulu, kak! Aku dan Onew baik-baik saja. Mmm, kakak inget dengan buku ini nggak?"Tanya Yuya sambil memberikan sebuah buku lusuh kepadaku.

Peterpan in Neverland? Mmm, sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu.

_Flashback 17tahun yang lalu…_

"Aku nggak mau… aku maunya Peterpan! PETERPAAAAAN!"teriak Yeomin Ha sambil melempar semua buku cerita yang eomma berikan.

Yeomin merengek di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah tiga hari ini ia masuk rumah sakit. Eomma bilang Yeomin terserang typhus. Eomma yang sedang hamil tua terlihat begitu kewalahan menanggapi tingkah manja adikku ini. Kalau ia sudah ngambek, susah sekali dibuat tenang. Ahjumma pun bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

Aku menarik baju eomma. "Ma, aku ambilkan buku peterpan Yeomin, ya di rumah"tawarku. Mimik wajah eomma berubah menjadi cerah. Ia duduk di sofa, merebahkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah.

"Kamsahamnida, Sungmin"kata eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Ahjumma, tolong temani Sungmin kembali ke rumah ya"

Tidak butuh waktu lama Yeomin sudah tertidur lelap. Kisah Peterpan ini begitu ampuh membuatnya tidur setiap malam. Aku membuka halaman demi halaman buku peterpan yang tadi kubaca. Aku tersenyum melihat kelinci dan lollipop yang ia gambar. Gambar sederhana tapi penuh arti. Kelinci itu menggambarkan aku. Kata Yeomin, aku itu manis seperti kelinci. Lollipop itu adalah makanan kesukaanku. Hahahaha, ia memang adik yang sangat lucu. Yeomin belum bisa menulis, tapi ia pintar menggambar sehingga setiap buku ia gambar kelinci dan lollipop sebagai tanda itu bukunya. Aku menuliskan nama Lee Yeomin Ha di salah satu halaman. Kebiasaanku pada setiap buku cerita milik Yeomin.

Aku terbangun. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tapi eomma dan ahjumma sudah tidak ada di sofa. Sepertinya hari sudah mulai siang. Yeomin masih tertidur pulas. Aku tidak sadar sudah tertidur dengan buku peterpan dalam pelukanku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang menangis. Siapa ya yang menangis? Pikirku dalam hati. Aku keluar dari kamar Yeomin, mencari asal suara itu. Sampailah aku di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil, mungkin setahun lebih muda dariku, sedang menangis sendirian di atas ranjang. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Ia terus saja menangis. Tangisan yang begitu dalam dan sedih.

"Kamu kenapa?"tanyaku membuatnya kaget. Ia menatapku bingung. Airmatanya membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya ada aku dan dia. "Kamu kenapa?"tanyaku sekali lagi sambil memegang tangannya yang ada diatas lutut.

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Aku memegang dahinya dengan tangan kananku, lalu memegang dahiku dengan tangan kiri. "Mmm… nggak demam. Apa yang sakit?"tanyaku lagi.

Ia menggeleng. "Nggak ada yang sakit? Pasti yang disini yang sakit ya?"tanyaku sambil memegang dadanya. Ia hanya diam. Diam seribu bahasa memendam seluruh kesedihannya. Aku melihat buku peterpan yang tanpa sadar aku pegang sedaritadi.

"Nih"kataku sambil memberikan buku itu padanya. "Kalau sedih, baca aja buku. Menjelajah ke dalam dunia lain. Pasti sedihnya hilang"kataku asal. Aku bingung harus berkata apa.

Ia menatap buku itu sambil mengusap airmatanya. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar teriakan Yeomin yang sedang menangis memanggil namaku. "Namamu siapa?"katanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Daaaah. Jangan sedih lagi ya!"kataku, lalu berlari keluar kamar itu.

"Oppa! Oppa! Hiks… hiks… Oppaaaaaaaaa!"teriak Yeomin dari dalam kamar. Aku membuka pintu kamar. Aku melihat Yeomin sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku memeluk adik manisku itu.

"Tenang! Oppa ada disini sayang!"kataku. Aku teringat anak laki-laki tadi. Ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya seperti aku menenangkan Yeomin. Semoga ia cepat mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, doaku dalam hati.

_Flashback end_

"Yaaaa, oppa! Kenapa bengong?"Tanya Yuya mengagetkanku.

Aku menggeleng. "Gwanchana. Hanya mengingat masa lalu"

Yuya menatap nanar pada buku lusuh yang kupegang. Matany berkaca-kaca. "Aku ingat dulu buku ini buku yang paling kusuka. Tapi suatu ketika buku itu hilang. Appa dan eomma pasti membelikan buku yang baru karena entah mengapa buku ini ada pada seseorang. Apakah oppa tahu kenapa buku itu ada pada orang itu?" Suaranya terdengar berat menahan tangis.

Apakah Yuya tahu aku yang menghilangkannya? Tidak. Dia nggak boleh tahu, kalau nggak dia akan ngamuk besar. Aku memberikan buku lusuh ini padanya. "Mana oppa tahu. Mungkin saja bukumu yang hilang itu ditemukan oleh orang itu di suatu tempat. Sudahlah tidak usah kau pikirkan"kataku tak beraturan. Ah, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yuya menatap buku itu dalam. Airmatanya sedikit menetes ke pipi chubby miliknya. "Kenapa? Memang orang itu siapa?"tanyaku bingung. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Yuya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. "A real peterpan who never stop loving his Wendy and he never find his neverland. He left behind me. With a big love and with a big hope" jelas Yuya membuatku semakin bingung. Aku pusing mendengar kata-katanya.

Yuya memeluk buku peterpan lusuh miliknya. Airmatanya mengalir. Ia menutup matanya, lalu tertidur di bahuku. Aku jadi teringat anak laki-laki itu. Apakah Yuya bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga ia selalu bahagia.

-THE END-

Nb: sumpah FF one shoot tapi lama banget selesainya dr 15-25des2010… 10hari,,, yah gara2 dinas di nifas RSCM ga punya waktu u/ lanjutin… capeeeek banget… akhirnya geje banget ya? Maaf ya! Maaf! Tolong Comment! Comment kalian penting banget u/ perkembangan author… Terima kasih banyak ya! *Author seneng banget loh Yuya bisa jadian ma Onew…. Ngareeeep mode on* See u next FF….


End file.
